Four Of A Kind
by Acebear2
Summary: while Gibbs is away the team gets to play with each other but what happens when Ziva and Abby find out their pregnant and it might be from that night TABBY/MCGIVA/ZABBY


Four Of A Kind

Don't own anything but this work of fiction

Abby and Ziva were on their way to Tony's place they were meet Tony and Tim for some after work fun since Gibbs and Jenny were off on an extended honeymoon. It didn't take them long to get to Tony's place and once they did they took off their coats Abby wearing sexy lace thong with matching cup less lace-up corset and a pair of sexy black heels while Ziva wore the same but in red. Abby then looked at Tony and Tim and asked if they were ready to get this started the boys just nodded as she turned to Ziva and asked her if she was ready. Ziva then said what does this say as she pulled Abby close and kissed her deep it wasn't long until Abby was kissing Ziva back deeper. They then stopped so they walked over to the boys and grabbed their hands pulling them in and kissed them deeply. Abby then took Tony's hand then he took Ziva's then Ziva took Tim's and they all went to Tony's bedroom.

Once they got to the bedroom they let go of each other's hands. The girls then pushed the boys onto the bed before taking off their thongs and then stripping the boys then getting on top of them lowering themselves onto the boys' hard cocks. It wasn't long until all four of them were coming hard and fast together. They laid down after getting their breath back just relaxing in their lover's arms after a few moments the girls noticed they boys were hard again so they decided to switch partners. So this time the boys took lead getting on top of the girls and entering them fast and deep. It wasn't long until they all were coming fast and hard together for the 2nd time that night. After everyone had finished They switched back and getting their breath back with snuggling into their boyfriends/Girlfriends deeper before everyone fell asleep.

Tony and Tim were the first ones to wake up that morning seeing there girlfriends asleep peacefully the looked from each other to them for a moment or two before finally Tim got up and got dressed and so did Tony they then left the bedroom and went to the living room before finally talking Tony said are you thinking what I'm thinking Tim then said going out and getting Breakfast for the girls and giving it to them in bed. Tony then said exactly he then went and got his keys and they left to go get Breakfast.

Abby was the first one of the girls to wake up she noticed the boys were gone so she woke up Ziva. After Ziva was awake she noticed the boys were gone too. She then leaned over to Abby and kissed her. It wasn't long until they were making out Abby was now on top of Ziva as they made out. Soon that make out turned into her leaving a trail of kisses down Ziva's body. It wasn't long until she was Ziva out. Soon Ziva was coming hard and fast and Abby didn't miss a drop. After they were done Ziva flipped them over and kissed Abby she could taste herself on her friend. Ziva then started returning the favour by leaving a trail of kisses from Abby's Jawline down her body until she started eating her out.

Tim and Tony were in the kitchen putting everything on plates and cups when they heard Abby moaning they both looked at each other before picking up the trays of food and walking into the bedroom. They stood there in shock at what they were seeing well that and getting very turned on by the same sight. The boys then looked at each other wondering if they should stop there girlfriends but then they thought it would be wrong not to let them finish. It wasn't much longer and Abby was coming hard and fast and Ziva didn't miss a drop. After they finished they saw the boys were back and with food. Abby then said thanks for letting us finish Tony then said always babe as he walked over to her and kissed her. They then had a nice breakfast before going into work since Tony was/is in charge since Gibbs is still gone and they were in the middle of a case.

2 Months later

Abby was the first one to call in sick with the flu leaving Tim to run her lab and leaving Gibbs down a member because Tim was filling in for Abby. Then 2 days later Ziva had somehow gotten the flu so she was now home sick as well now leaving Gibbs down another member. Jenny then called over to get Gibbs some help so they sent Nick and Ellie over ( A/n bet you guys didn't see Ellie and Nick coming neither did I ) to help Gibbs out.

After a week of both girls still being out, everyone was starting to get worried especially Tony and Tim because the flu doesn't last that long and if it was food poisoning they would be sick too and they're not. So the girls were just sitting on their couches thinking about what could possibly be causing this then they realized it then they quickly grabbed their phones and looked at their calendars they both sat there in shock for a few minutes before finally calling each other. Abby was the first one to say I think I know what's going on with us. Ziva then said she thinks she does too but wanted to know what Abby was thinking just in case it was the same thing. Abby then took a deep breath before saying she thinks they might be pregnant. Ziva then said that is what she was thinking she then said what both of them were thinking which was could they have gotten pregnant that night and if so she really hoped that Tim was the father because they stupidly had a foursome and didn't use any protection with the boys. Abby then sat there in silence for a moment because she never even thought about it until Ziva said it that Tony might not be the father. She was then shaken from her thoughts by Ziva asking if she was still there she then said um... yeah first things first I'm going to get dressed and come get you so we can go to the store and pick up some tests to find out if we are even pregnant at all. Ziva then said good thinking and that she would see her soon before they hung up.

It didn't take long for Abby to get dressed and to drive to pick up Ziva. After Ziva was in the car it wasn't long before they were at the drug store picking up tests they picked up 2 tests each in 2 different brands just to make sure, after paying they went back to Tony and Abby's apartment and took the tests. After they were done taking the tests they set alarms and went and sat on the couch together. It wasn't long before Ziva's alarm went off so Abby took her hand and they went back into the bathroom to check Ziva's results and sure enough both tests came back positive. While they were standing there taking in the results of Ziva's tests Abby's alarm went off and they checked hers and sure enough, hers was positive as well. They then hugged each other and started to cry then after a few moments they calmed down enough to call their doctors to make appointments but both their doctors couldn't get them in for a month. So they didn't know what to do they knew they had to tell Tony and Tim they were pregnant and that they didn't know if it was from that night or before or if it was from that night who was the dad of who's baby. They knew the boys would be pissed at themselves if it did turn out that they got each other's girlfriends pregnant but they wouldn't know that until they saw their doctors. The waiting was going to be the hardest thing the four of them would face for the time being.

A/n stopping this chapter here how do you think Tim and Tony will react to the possibility that Tim might be the father of Abby's baby and Tony might be the father of Ziva's baby. As always thanks for reading and please review

yours always

Acebear


End file.
